


The Haikyuu Beach Episode

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: All's Fair in Love and Volleyball [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, another thing Siren is responsible for, the flirting of Sugawara Koushi continues, this time with multiple targets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, members of Karasuno, Seijou, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, and Fukurodani end up on the same beach at the same time, and engage in beach volleyball and shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teams

After the horribly devolved practice match against Aoba Johsai, Ukai had threatened to cancel the beach trip the volleyball club had planned, but Takeda had just asked what, exactly, the team had done wrong.

"Sugawara flirted with the opponents' ace until he looked like he was going to die from embarrassment, and their captain looked like he was either going to kill Suga or just die himself. That's unsportsmanlike conduct," Ukai declared.

"You went out drinking with the opponents' coach because neither of you could control your teams," Takeda countered. Ukai frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Takeda continued, "Besides, Suga was only doing what he said he would: he neutralized Oikawa. Actually, there's only one thing I'm disappointed in about how he did it."

"The fact that it resulted in most of our team developing crushes on Iwaizumi, which led to that new poster in the club room?" Ukai guessed, referring to the fact that someone - no one would admit to being responsible, lest they face the coach's wrath - had acquired a picture of Iwaizumi shirtless, enlarged it to poster size, and hung it in the club room. Takeda shook his head.

"That's just motivation for the team," Takeda replied. "No, what I'm disappointed with is that fact that Suga stopped there." Ukai's eyes widened. "I mean, Seijou's number twelve probably would've crumbled with a wink. And I'm pretty sure their number sixteen would have been at least a little distracted if someone had asked him if he thought their reserve setter was attractive." Ukai gaped at the teacher, who was just standing there with a serious, thoughtful look on his face. "It would've been more effective if more team members had started from the beginning, too. Kageyama complimenting Iwaizumi probably would have driven Oikawa crazy even faster than when Suga did it."

"You are an evil man," Ukai informed him. Takeda shrugged.

"Maybe I should suggest all of that to Suga," he mused.

"What would it take for you to _not_ do that?" Ukai asked, fully aware of and slightly embarrassed by the pleading note in his voice.

"I want that beach trip," Takeda replied. "Don't cancel it."

And that's how Karasuno ended up on a lovely beach, with the sun shining, an stretch of sand claimed with towels and a picnic blanket Takeda brought, with Hinata squealing and jumping excitedly because _was that a beach volleyball court?_

A few team members preferred to swim or lay in the sun instead of playing volleyball for once - Ukai wondered if maybe some of them were sick - but Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, Asahi, Daichi, and Suga made their way over to the net. As they approached, a dismayed wail rose from a group already beside the net.

"Why is the demon here?" Oikawa cried. Hanamaki and Matsukawa grinned and waved to Suga, who went over to them.

"You guys didn't tell me you were coming to the beach today," Suga greeted them. "Is Iwaizumi here, too?"

"Of course he is! He's over there," Hanamaki answered, pointing to where Iwaizumi was leading Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Watari toward the beach volleyball area. A collective sigh of appreciation rose from the Karasuno group, and Oikawa scowled.

"Iwaizumi!" Suga shouted. Iwaizumi looked up, noticed the Karasuno players, and sped up, jogging toward them with his teammates in tow.

"Suga! Are you guys going to join our tournament?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa made a sound vaguely like a dying cat.

"You're organizing a tournament?" Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Three on three. A couple other guys are joining," Iwaizumi added, pointing to where, of all people, Ushijima and Tendou from Shiratorizawa, Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, and Yaku from Nekoma, and Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani were clustered at the other end of the court.

"Please don't let Ushiwaka _and_ the demon play," Oikawa complained. Hanamaki smirked.

"Not only are they playing if they want to, but we're randomly assigning the teams, so you can't hog Iwaizumi," he announced. Then he raised his voice so the others could hear. "We're going to assign teams now!" The others hurried over.

"Hinata! Long time no see!" Bokuto exclaimed, swooping in to grab Hinata in a hug. Kuroo grinned at Daichi, who shook his head. Yaku and Nishinoya greeted each other, then turned to Watari and apparently decided that he must become their friend, since he was a libero, too.

"Mattsun and I are going to announce the teams. They're randomly decided," Hanamaki told them.

"We put everyone's names into our phones and had them generate groups of three," Matsukawa added. "First up, Ushijima's team!" Ushijima tilted his head, waiting. "For your setter, you get Oikawa," Matsukawa declared.

"No! Absolutely not!" Oikawa shrieked. "I'm not setting for Ushiwaka! Redo the groups!" Oikawa demanded. Matsukawa shrugged and tapped away at his phone.

"Okay, Bokuto's team first, then," Hanamaki decided, looking over Matsukawa's shoulder. "Bokuto, you're getting Oikawa now." Oikawa blinked and glanced over at Bokuto, who was pouting.

"I wanted to be on a team with Akaashi," Bokuto complained.

"Yeah, well, I wanted Iwa-chan, so..."

"And for your third member..." Matsukawa began. Bokuto and Oikawa both turned their attention to the pair announcing teams.

"Ushijima!" Hanamaki announced. Oikawa and Bokuto exchanged horrified looks.

"Moving on, Akaashi's team!" Matsukawa said.

"No! Redo it again!" Oikawa demanded.

"No can do," Hanamaki replied. "Akaashi, you get Kyoutani and Asahi," he added, pointing out the two spikers. Kyoutani frowned. Asahi tried to hunch over and make himself smaller. Akaashi eyed his two temporary teammates, then shrugged.

"Kageyama's team is next!" Matsukawa said. "Kageyama, congratulations! You get Oikawa's darling Iwa-chan!" Kageyama blinked and glanced at Iwaizumi, who chuckled to himself.

"And for your third team member, you get that weird tall guy from Nekoma," Hanamaki added cheerfully. Kageyama waves Lev over, then started quizzing his new teammates on what kind of tosses they liked. "Now, Sawamura's team! You and Nekoma's libero take care of our dear little Yahaba, okay?" Daichi seemed kind of relieved as he moved to join Yaku and Yahaba.

"I'm looking forward to working with normal people for once," Yahaba admitted. Daichi laughed and shook his head. Yaku nodded understandingly.

"Next, three shorties! Kenma, Hinata, and Nishinoya are a team," Matsukawa announced. Hinata cheered. Noya grinned. Kenma tried to run.

"Suga, you get Tendou and Kuroo," Hanamaki informed him. Suga turned to study his newfound teammates thoughtfully. Kuroo smirked. Tendou grinned. "And last but not least, Mattsun and I get Watari!"

"You two must have rigged this somehow!" Oikawa accused. "Every setter is on a different team, and I ended up with Ushiwaka! You did this on purpose!"

"We did nothing of the sort," Matsukawa replied primly.

"And we resent your accusation," Hanamaki added. Oikawa scowled, but turned and stomped off to join Bokuto and Ushijima. Once he was out of earshot, Iwaizumi approached the duo.

"I half expected you to team me up with Suga," Iwaizumi admitted. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wore matching gleeful expressions.

"And miss the chance to see Suga flirt with you to distract you from playing again? Never," Hanamaki replied.

"Besides, if we'd done that, Oikawa would've thrown an even bigger fit, and we never would've gotten away with it," Matsukawa added. Then he raised his voice again. "Matches will be one set each. Who wants to know the bracket?"


	2. Suga, Kuroo, and Tendou vs Kageyama, Iwaizumi, and Lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in, and most seem to be in favor of a round robin. I'm planning to write out most or all of Suga's team's matches, but if there are any other matchups anyone wants to see, feel free to request them!

"So, what teams want to go first?" Matsukawa asked.

"We do!" Lev shouted, waving his hand eagerly. Kageyama and Iwaizumi blinked, then seemed to agree.

"Great! Who wants to take them on?" Hanamaki called. Suga glanced at his teammates, Kuroo and Tendou, then raised his hand.

"We'll play them first," Suga volunteered. Kuroo and Tendou frowned at him.

"I don't know the muscly one well, but Lev's been getting a little better, and I'm sure we all know about your team's genius setter. Shouldn't we wait and watch them for a match or two?" Kuroo suggested.

"We don't need to. We already know their weaknesses," Suga replied, grinning. Kuroo and Tendou frowned.

"Iwaizumi - that's the muscly one, Kuroo - is Seijou's ace. He doesn't have many weaknesses. I mean, he's not as good as Ushijima, but..." Tendou shrugged.

"He has one weakness I can definitely exploit," Suga replied. "And I know Kageyama. Kuroo, you know Lev. You and Tendou are both good blockers, and those three can probably put together an offense pretty quickly, but not if we use what we know and keep them off balance."

"Wait, back up. You know Iwaizumi's weakness?" Tendou seemed surprised. Suga smirked.

"Watch this." He turned toward where Iwaizumi and Kageyama were talking to Lev, at the other end of the beach volleyball court. "Hey, handsome! Do you need some help with getting some sunscreen on your back? I'd be happy to rub it in for you!" Everyone in the area fell silent. Oikawa stared in absolute horror. Hanamaki and Matsukawa cackled. Yahaba and Kyoutani exchanged resigned looks. The Karasuno members glanced warily at Daichi, who just sighed and shrugged. Ushijima regarded Suga as though the setter had grown an extra head. Kenma and Yaku were frozen in place. Bokuto's jaw was in danger of hitting the sand, and Akaashi just slowly shook his head. Iwaizumi blushed all the way to his chest, but didn't glare at Suga, or really seem angry at all.

"I'm good for now, thanks," Iwaizumi called back, as though this was normal, even though his blush clearly indicated it wasn't.

"I'll have to find another way to get my hands on those muscles of yours, then," Suga replied with a wink. Iwaizumi shook his head, still blushing, and turned away so fast that he slid a bit in the sand and nearly fell. Kuroo and Tendou eyed Suga with something approaching awe.

"You flirted with him. And here I was thinking those muscles were going to be a distraction and make it easier for his team to win," Tendou whispered, apparently stunned and thrilled with this realization.

"I thought you were the nice, mothering figure," Kuroo commented. "But you're evil."

"I'll have you know, I'm widely regarded as an angel," Suga retorted haughtily. Kuroo shook his head and led the way to their side of the beach volleyball court.

Kageyama's team - specifically, Iwaizumi - served first. As Iwaizumi prepared to served, Suga commented in a carrying voice, "Watch carefully, guys. Iwaizumi always handles balls well." Iwaizumi went so red that Suga beamed victoriously, and then Kuroo and Tendou cheered as the serve landed out of bounds.

"Sugawara, you're fantastic," Kuroo announced, grinning and throwing an arm around Suga's shoulders. "We're definitely going to win this." Then he turned and went to take his own turn to serve.

Iwaizumi managed to recieve it and get it to Kageyama, who set it to Lev, who...missed.

"Having trouble being the smaller one in the relationship?" Kuroo asked as he prepared to serve again. Kageyama scowled, and this time, he aimed at Lev and called out, "Don't disappoint Yaku!" Lev flinched and glanced instinctively at the libero, and fumbled the receive.

"Did...did he just use me to get a point from Lev?" Yaku shouted. Kuroo smirked and retrieved the ball, ready to serve again.

"It only worked because you're such a demon of a senpai," Kuroo called, serving again.

"Yaku is a great senpai!" Lev protested. The ball bounced off his head. Kageyama managed to save it and get it to Iwaizumi to spike. Tendou jumped to block, and Suga caught Iwaizumi's eye as the spiker jumped. Suga blew him a kiss right before he hit the ball.

Another point for Suga's team.

The match went downhill from there.

Tendou asked Suga - loudly - if it was true that Kageyama and Hinata were dating, because Tendou couldn't imagine being with someone who had so much energy.

Kuroo asked Lev if he'd managed to actually ask Yaku out yet, and Tendou piped up and asked if Yaku was a dom, because he seemed like the stern type despite his size.

Between flirtatious comments to Iwaizumi - calling Iwaizumi "honey buns" got a particularly high-pitched reaction from Oikawa - Suga asked Kageyama and Lev if they were planning to swap tips on seducing very short volleyball players.

With every comment, Suga's team got another point, despite their opponents' best attempts to tune out their taunts, resulting in a final score of 25-19. On the sidelines, Oikawa seemed to be caught between vindictive joy because Kageyama's team lost and distraught wailing because Suga beamed and cheekily asked if Iwaizumi would like a one-on-one rematch. Oikawa squawked, and Iwaizumi's blush, which had been steadily creeping down his torso during the match, reached record coverage.

Kuroo inadvertently put a hold on Suga's teasing by asking Suga to join him and Tendou to plan how to go after each of the remaining teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS SO A_Sirens_Lullaby DREW A THING  
> http://a-sirens-lullaby.tumblr.com/post/141555016175/quick-comic-for-allmycharactersare-dead-series


	3. Oikawa, Bokuto, and Ushijima vs Kenma, Hinata, and Noya

The second match began with Noya and Hinata dragging Kenma onto the court, after having prevented his fourth escape attempt of the day. On the other side of the net, Oikawa scowled at Ushijima, then turned to Bokuto.

"I'll be counting on you," Oikawa informed the energetic spiker. Bokuto beamed and nodded happily, having apparently recovered from his disappointment at not being on the same team as Akaashi. Hinata took the ball, apparently serving first. The ball made it over the next, and Bokuto received, sending it neatly to Oikawa, who got into position to set the ball to Bokuto. Unfortunately, he noticed that Suga had positioned himself on the side of the court, near Bokuto, and he had his arms linked with Akaashi's on one side and Iwaizumi's on the other. Oikawa squawked when he saw how close Suga was to Iwaizumi, and when he set the ball to Bokuto, he ended up sending it too high, and Bokuto missed the spike. He landed and blinked at the ball as it fell to the sand, then tilted his head and looked at Oikawa. Hinata and Nishinoya cheered on the other side of the net.

"Don't give up, Bokuto! Akaashi is watching you!" Suga called. Oikawa wondered if the demonic enemy setter was actually trying to help him by reminding Bokuto that Akaashi was watching. After Hinata served again and Bokuto fumbled the receive because he was glancing at Akaashi, however, Oikawa realized that Suga's true plan was to see what made the teams fall apart. 

"You're evil," Oikawa growled as Hinata served for the third time in a row - which was probably a record for the shrimp, Oikawa thought idly - and this time, Ushijima received it. Bokuto ran up for a spike, and Oikawa set it to him  -  _perfect,_ Oikawa told himself - and Bokuto hit the ball wonderfully, and everything was perfect...except that Nishinoya received the spike, and Kenma calmly set the ball to Hinata, who started his usual run and jump routine...only to slip in the sand and tumble to the ground. The ball bounced off of Hinata's head and hit the net. Oikawa took the ball and got into position to serve, then made the mistake of glancing over at Iwaizumi. 

Sugawara Koushi, who Oikawa was seriously considering burying in the sand somewhere no one would find him, still had his arm looped through Iwaizumi's, but he'd released Akaashi, and his free hand was downright  _stroking_ Iwaizumi's biceps. Oikawa shrieked at the sheer audacity of the enemy setter, and Suga gave him an innocent smile as he stepped away from Iwaizumi, apparently satisfied that he knew how to distract Oikawa now. Oikawa served more violently than was probably wise on a beach, and the ball flew out of bounds, nearly hitting Asahi in the face. Asahi let out a yelp, and really, a person that size shouldn't be able to make a sound like that. Kyoutani caught the ball and scowled at it before throwing it to Noya, who was apparently serving next. 

That didn't go well. Noya decided that a jump serve would be most impressive and shouted something about "lunging" and "thunder" and then somehow managed to hit the ball so that it flew backwards over his head and nearly hit Asahi again. 

The game progressed in a similar manner, with Hinata sliding in the sand, Bokuto fumbling receives and missing spikes because he was distracted by Akaashi, and Noya discovered that not only was he horrendous at serving, he couldn't spike to save his life. Kenma tried to walk off the court after Hinata tripped in the sand and knocked Noya over, only for the short pair to somehow manage to roll across the sand in their tangle of thrashing limbs and knock Kenma over, too. Ushijima spent the first half of the match either receiving serves or blocking spikes - which he turned out to be annoyingly good at, in Hinata's opinion - until Tendou made his way over to the corner of the court closest to Ushijima and started talking to him about gardening techniques. 

Oikawa's serves and sets managed to get progressively less coordinated, and Suga was very pleased with himself for having contributed to this by hanging on Iwaizumi, but Oikawa's fate was sealed when Bokuto went into dejected mode shortly after Ushijima got distracted by Tendou.

"Don't toss to me anymore!" Bokuto wailed. Oikawa stared at him for a long moment. 

"Are you  _kidding me?!_ " Oikawa snapped. "If I don't toss to you, then..." He glanced at Ushijima and shuddered. Ushijima perked up and abandoned his conversation with Tendou about what plants made the best ground cover for open spaces in gardens, taking his place and looking at Oikawa expectantly. "Akaashi, is he always like this?" Oikawa wailed. Akaashi shrugged and nodded. Oikawa's wail increased in pitch and volume.

Kenma served, Ushijima received, and Oikawa glanced at Bokuto, but the Fukurodani captain was sulking in the corner of the court, avoiding looking at Akaashi. Oikawa reluctantly tossed the ball toward Ushijima. 

Matsukawa let out a piercing wolf whistle.

"Power couple of the year!" he called as Ushijima spiked the ball. 

"Hey, Ushijima, how do you like Oikawa's balls?" Hanamaki added cheerfully. Oikawa screeched and almost charged off the court to throttle the pair, but they took cover behind Iwaizumi and Suga, who were once again arm in arm and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Oikawa's distress, and Oikawa stopped in his tracks with a little wail of distress. 

"I don't understand. He has only tossed to me once, so there is only one ball, not multiple," Ushijima replied, completely serious. 

"Come on, Tooru, I know you can do better than this," Iwaizumi piped up, gesturing to the scoreboard, which read 17-21, with Kenma's team winning, and then Iwaizumi winked in a decidedly un-Iwaizumi-like manner. Oikawa fell over in the sand with a whimper. 

"Is he dead? Do we win?" Hinata called. 

"If not, can we just forfeit?" Kenma asked. 

"We can't forfeit! We're winning!" Nishinoya protested, staring at Kenma in horror. 

"I give up," Oikawa whined. "I give up. I don't care anymore." Iwaizumi glanced at the others, then stepped onto the court and crouched over Oikawa. 

"You do care, and you're not giving up. Come on, Tooru, you can do it," Iwaizumi murmured. "If you win this tournament, I'll make sure you get a good prize." Oikawa turned an interesting shade of red and scrambled to his feet.

Oikawa's team still lost by three points, but only because Kuroo called out from the sidelines when they were tied with both teams at 22 and promised Kenma a new game if he beat Oikawa's team.


	4. Suga, Kuroo, and Tendou vs Akaashi, Kyoutani, and Asahi

Matsukawa and Hanamaki decided to pick which teams would compete next, instead of letting teams volunteer. In an attempt to wear out Suga's team, they were brought up to play against Akaashi's team. 

As the match began, Asahi stood as far from Kyoutani as he could get, but since Asahi was serving first, he couldn't get very far. Akaashi took his place in the center, a very, very tired look already on his face. Asahi glanced nervously at Suga's team, clearly expecting them to taunt him, but they were silent. He served, Kuroo received, and Suga set to Tendou, who aimed the ball at Asahi. The ball glanced off his upper arm, nearly hitting his face. Asahi flinched, and the ball went out of bounds.

"What's the matter, big guy? Not used to having balls in your face?" Tendou asked. Asahi flushed, mortification flooding his expression. Akaashi sighed. Kyoutani frowned. 

"Actually, he is!" Noya shouted helpfully from the sidelines. Asahi whimpered and hid his face in his hands. Kuroo whistled and took the ball, preparing to serve. 

"What about the angry one?" Kuroo asked, fixing his gaze on Kyoutani. 

"He's got a thing for the creampuff reserve setter, right?" Tendou asked, glancing at Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who were standing nearby. 

"Who, Yahaba? Yeah, that's a thing. Why?" Hanamaki asked curiously. Kuroo smirked and refocused on Kyoutani.

"So, Grumpy Puppy, are you used to receiving?" Kuroo called. He served before Kyoutani could reply, leaving Kyoutani mildly confused. Kyoutani seemed to make the connection right before the ball hit his outstretched arms, and he flinched, blushing furiously and fumbling his receive. 

"I guess that's a no. Does that mean the creampuff is still wearing his shirt to hide hickeys and stuff?" Tendou asked as Akaashi managed to cover Kyoutani's off-balance receive and set to Asahi. Unfortunately, Asahi was still distracted and blushing, and Tendou and Kuroo both jumped, successfully blocking his spike. Kuroo grinned and served again. 

"Hey, Grumpy Puppy, if we get you to receive properly, do you think your creampuff will thank us?" Kuroo asked as Kyoutani moved to receive the ball. Kyoutani scowled and managed to get the ball to Akaashi, who set it neatly back to Kyoutani. 

"You never actually said if Creampuff's shirt is to hide anything," Tendou commented as he jumped to block. Kyoutani hit the ball at an angle, but Kuroo managed to receive the spike. 

"It's probably to hide scratches on his back," Suga commented as he set the ball to Tendou. 

"You think Grumpy Puppy here bottoms even though he can't receive today?" Kuroo asked. 

"Maybe he thinks that  _because_ Grumpy Puppy can't receive today," Tendou replied he easily spiked the ball to the sand. "He's already at full receiving capacity." Kyoutani was glaring at them so fiercely that Asahi flinched away from him. 

"Stop it, you three," Akaashi scolded. "I expect such childish behavior from a pain in the ass like Kuroo, and I don't know Tendou very well, but I expected better from you, Sugawara. Now, Azumane, please stop flinching away. Kyoutani isn't going to attack you. And Kyoutani, if you let them get to you, they'll win." 

"Bokuto! Did you hear that? Akaashi called me a pain in the ass!" Kuroo complained. Bokuto gasped and stared at Akaashi.

"Akaashi, why would you say something so mean?" Bokuto demanded. Akaashi heaved a long-suffering sigh and shook his head. 

"You really shouldn't expect better of Sugawara. He's a demon," Oikawa called. 

"Tendou enjoys stirring people up," Ushijima commented. 

"No one asked you, Ushiwaka!" Oikawa snapped. Kuroo picked up the volleyball and started to serve while everyone was distracted. 

"Kyoutani!" Akaashi called. Kyoutani darted forward and managed to neatly receive the ball this time, his desire to crush the annoying trio on the other side of the net apparently trumping his embarrassment. Suga noticed that Akaashi had managed to get Kyoutani to focus, and decided that couldn't be allowed to continue, so as Akaashi set the ball to Asahi, and Tendou and Kuroo jumped to block him, Suga sidled over to Kyoutani's end of the court. 

"So, about the reserve setter..." Suga began. Kyoutani frowned and turned away, ignoring Suga, who shrugged and looked around for Yahaba, who was on the sidelines, close to the net. "Fine, fine. I'll ask the creampuff directly." Kyoutani's eyes flew wide open, and Suga waved to Yahaba as Kuroo went to serve again. "Yahaba, right? What's the deal with you and this grumpy guy?" Yahaba tilted his head, smiled politely, and then tugged on the collar of his T-shirt, revealing an impressive hickey on his collarbone.

"Does that answer your question?" Yahaba asked calmly. Kyoutani turned bright red.

"Yahaba!" he yelped.

"Then don't leave such obvious marks," Yahaba replied.

"Yahaba got mauled," Hanamaki whispered from the other side of the court. Suga seemed very pleased with himself, while Tendou and Kuroo exchanged high fives for some reason.

"I knew he was hiding something with that shirt!" Tendou exclaimed. Kuroo grinned wickedly, and all three of them turned to smirk at Akaashi's team. 

"So now we know Kyoutani's weakness, and Asahi's," Suga said cheerfully. 

"I know Akaashi's," Kuroo replied. "We just have to figure out the best way to taunt him about Bokuto." 

"Kuroo, you are a pain in the ass," Akaashi announced. 

"I thought you said Bokuto was his weakness. Wouldn't that make Bokuto a pain in his ass, too?" Tendou asked. 

"What? Akaashi, do you think I'm a pain?" Bokuto wailed. Akaashi sighed. 

"I give up," he announced, walking off the court. "I refuse to encourage this behavior."

"We will allow the forfeit," Matsukawa announced. 

"Suga's team wins," Hanamaki added cheerfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide which teams should play next, so if there's a team or matchup you want to see, tell me!


	5. Oikawa, Bokuto, and Ushijima vs Kageyama, Iwaizumi, and Lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear roommate, who supplied shenanigan suggestions for this match and is now apparently sick, I give you: Oikawa vs Iwaizumi!

"I want to see Oikawa play against Iwaizumi," Matsukawa mused as he and Hanamaki eyed the list of teams that hadn't played each other yet.

"Oh, a Battle of the Kings would be fun," Hanamaki agreed cheerfully.

"Hurry up and pick the next match," Kenma muttered. "The sooner you do, the sooner this will be over."

"All right, all right," Hanamaki hummed. "Kageyama and Oikawa, your teams are up!" There was a pause.

"I'll crush you and break our tie, Tobio-chan," Oikawa declared. "Even if I don't want to go against  _my_ Iwa-chan," he added, shooting a glare at Suga. 

"I've been on teams that have beaten you  _and_ Ushijima recently," Kageyama retorted. Oikawa narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but Iwaizumi stepped onto the court at that moment.

"Let's get started," Iwaizumi said calmly. Lev bounced onto the court after him, and Kageyama followed with one last glare at Oikawa, who took the ball and went to serve first. It was a wonderful, powerful serve, and it might have gotten Oikawa's team a point if it hadn't been for the fact that the ball seemed to be drawn to Iwaizumi, who received it cleanly and sent it to Kageyama, who set the ball back to Iwaizumi. Ushijima managed to block the spike, and Kageyama started to apologize, but Iwaizumi just patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it. We'll get the next one," he assured easily. Kageyama blinked, then nodded and turned to face the net. Oikawa scowled. How  _dare_ Iwaizumi pat Kageyama on the back and be so calm about it! Kageyama was the  _enemey,_ and...speaking of the enemy...

"You'll get the next one," Suga called from the sidelines. Oikawa grumbled and went to serve again, telling himself that he would aim for the tall one this time. Just as he was jumping, however, Iwaizumi met his gaze on the other side of the net and  _winked_. The ball went straight for Iwaizumi, who received it easily. Kageyama set to Lev, who managed to get the ball over Bokuto's block. Ushijima somehow received, and the ball went fairly neatly to Oikawa, who tried to dump the ball. Unfortunately for Oikawa, Iwaizumi read the attack and kept it from hitting the ground. One set from Kageyama later, and Iwaizumi slammed the ball to the sand on Oikawa's side of the court. Iwaizumi grinned and turned to offer Kageyama a high five. Oikawa scowled. Suga blew Iwaizumi a kiss, making him blush. Oikawa scowled harder. Not only was  _Kageyama_ setting to Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi seemed to be enjoying it - and that demon of a setter was still flirting with him!

Kageyama served again, Bokuto managed to get the ball right to Oikawa, who set it...over the net. He tossed it, perfect form, perfect aim...but he set it over the net, right toward Iwaizumi. For a moment, there was utter silence. Iwaizumi was so stunned that he barely managed to get the ball to Kageyama to set to Lev. At first, everyone thought it was a fluke, but then... Kageyama served, Ushijima received, Oikawa set...to Iwaizumi. Who apparently was the only one expecting it to happen again, and was in the perfect position to slam the ball down to the sand on Oikawa's side of the court with a direct hit. 

"Um, Oikawa? Kageyama is the one who's supposed to be setting for Iwaizumi right now," Kuroo called. Oikawa crossed his arms and turned away.

"Yeah! Your balls are supposed to be going to Bokuto and Ushijima!" Hanamaki jeered. Oikawa glared at Hanamaki, while Kageyama served again. This time, the ball went straight for Oikawa, who received. 

"Bokuto, get-"

"Bokuto, Akaashi said you two made out in the locker room after practice last week! Is that true?" Kuroo shouted, drowning out Oikawa's words. Bokuto yelped and flailed, but managed to toss the ball toward Ushijima. Unfortunately, Bokuto's aim was off, and the ball hit Ushijima in the head when he went to spike it. 

"At least Asahi isn't the only one getting balls to the face," Suga whispered in a very carrying tone. 

"Oikawa, you're officially losing to Kageyama," Hanamaki announced. Oikawa scowled, determination overriding his frustration. He was going to beat Kageyama and end this match so he could get Iwaizumi away from Kageyama and Sugawara. Unfortunately, Oikawa realized that he probably couldn't do that with just Bokuto. So he bitterly resigned himself to using every available resource. So when Kageyama served, and Bokuto got the ball to Oikawa, he set it to Ushijima, who slammed the ball past Lev's block. It was Ushijima's turn to serve then, and he overshot the court and nearly knocked Nishinoya over. 

Lev's serve hit the net. Bokuto's made it over, but he saw Suga outright  _snuggling_ up to Akaashi out of the corner of his eye, so the serve didn't have much power, and Lev actually managed to receive it. Kageyama set to Iwaizumi, but this time, when Iwaizumi jumped, Oikawa caught his eye and tried Suga's method of distraction by blowing him a kiss. 

Iwaizumi slammed the ball to the court, apparently unaffected. Oikawa pouted. 

"Come on, don't stoop to that, Tooru," Iwaizumi called. Oikawa blinked and stared at him. Iwaizumi just met his gaze steadily, then went to serve. Just as Iwaizumi jumped to serve, Oikawa decided to try a demon-Sugawara tactic one more time and sidled up to Ushijima, going to far as to lean against his side. Iwaizumi's serve went straight for Ushijima's face, and Oikawa smirked as he pulled Ushijima down, out of harm's way, despite how much he would have enjoyed seeing him take one of Iwaizumi's serves to the head. The ball went out of bounds. Oikawa skipped to his place and served straight to Iwaizumi, knowing he would receive it. When Kageyama set to Iwaizumi, Oikawa barely managed to hold back his frustration and blocked the spike. Iwaizumi blinked and hesitated at seeing Oikawa suddenly jumping in front of him, and didn't put as much power as usual into it. Oikawa grinned and went to serve again. 

"Iwa-chan, let's finish this already," Oikawa called as he served, pointedly aiming at Lev this time. When Lev fumbled the receive and Kageyama was scrambling to cover, Oikawa ducked under the net, walked right up to Iwaizumi, and kissed him soundly. There was a faint sound as the ball hit the sand. Apparently Kageyama had been caught off guard and dropped the ball. Oikawa smirked against Iwaizumi's lips at the utter silence that descended. 

"Red card!" Hanamaki and Matsukawa chorused. "No making out on the court!" Oikawa blinked and turned to look at them, only for Iwaizumi to take advantage and dip him into another kiss. 

"You're both disqualified!" Hanamaki announced after the two had been kissing for almost a full minute. "You're disrupting the match!"

"Okay," Iwaizumi said with a shrug, scooping Oikawa up and carrying him off the court, leaving everyone stunned. 

"Sorry, but that means both of their teams are disqualified, too," Matsukawa announced. Oikawa grinned and laid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"Good. Tobio-chan can't play anymore," Oikawa said smugly. Iwaizumi shook his head and kept walking. 

"You know this means you're still tied with him, right?" Iwaizumi pointed out. 

"Wait, no! Take me back! I need to finish the match!" Oikawa squawked. 

"Too late! You've been banned for PDA!" Hanamaki called. "Bye, Oikawa!" 

"Okay, so why did you give up on the potential teasing from them having actually kissed each other on the court?" Suga complained. Matsukawa and Hanamaki turned to him solemnly. 

"He was beginning to use Ushijima. We couldn't let that happen. He might have made a comeback," Matsukawa explained.

"Besides, we can always harass them about this later," Hanamaki added. "By the way, Suga, your team is up next."

"What? We just played!" Tendou complained. 

"Too bad," Matsukawa and Hanamaki replied in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga vs Yahaba was suggested. Anyone up for that being the next match?

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a matchup you want to see, tell me! Leave me nice comments, and I'll update faster! If you need a refresher on what the teams are, let me know!


End file.
